just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuhide Fujikura
Kazuhide Fujikura is a recurring character in Fragment's Note and a secondary character in A Different Perspective . He is one of Yukiha's close friends. Appearance tba Personality "Here we go again. He never learns." "Kazuhide wouldn't be Kazuhide if he did." - Mikiya and Yukiha, on Kazuhide's behavior Kazuhide is the jokester of the group, and often enjoys playfully teasing the others, especially Mikiya. He also has a dense attitude which sometimes causes him to say things that are better left unsaid; as such, he often enrages others with comments that he thinks are completely normal. Because of this, Kazuhide is often the recipient of physical harm, especially from Eri. Despite this, Kazuhide seems to be a "brilliant but lazy" type of person, which was shown most prominently when he miraculously obtained 90% of the school's support in a petition to prevent Mischa being deported. He also showed a keen side, and was able to see through Yukitsuki's initial facade, along with Bobby's much later. Plot Before the events of the storyline, Kazuhide apparently went to a shrine with Yukiha and Mikiya on New Year's Eve. He went around and asked all the shrine maidens for their phone numbers, and Mikiya and Yukiha were found "guilty by association". Act I Bobby first notices Kazuhide in Act I: Chapter 1, when he whistles in response to Mischa's affectionate attitude towards Yukiha. Mikiya immediately punches him in the side, which quickly shuts him up. However, after Yukiha explains his relationship with Mischa to Kazuhide, he claims to have lost all hope in life. Mikiya reassures Bobby, saying not to worry about him due to this habit apparently being a normal thing. In the following chapter, Kazuhide accompanies Bobby, Yukiha, and Mikiya to the cafeteria. Bobby pulls him over and asks him about his "brilliant, but lazy" habits, wondering why he hides his clever side. He then proceeds to ask Kazuhide about a "Yukitsuki Asaka", and Kazuhide tells him a bit about her. The group ends up eating with Mischa, and Kazuhide ends up with his face in a soup bowl after he sparks Mikiya's annoyance. In Act I: Chapter 3, Kazuhide notices Yukiha's sullen mood and insensitively offers to help. In the following chapter, Kazuhide is present when the unstable Yukitsuki stares down Yukiha, and he observes something that no one else notices: the fact that Yukitsuki is no longer indifferent. But before anyone can comment on his clever side, he abruptly leaves for the arcade. The following day, Kazuhide is absent for most of class. He next shows up in Act I: Chapter 6 alongside Yukiha and Bobby when they storm Mikiya's house and find Eri sleeping alongside him. Kazuhide takes a photo as "evidence" and continues to tease Mikiya. The next day, Yukiha and Mischa set up Mikiya and Eri on a pseudo-date. Kazuhide is harshly pushed away from the event, and ends up depressed because of it. Akihisa takes him to the arcade the following day, and Mikiya tells Bobby that the four of them should get together to make up for it sometime. When he learns of Mischa's potential deportation, Kazuhide starts a petition to keep her in the school. He manages to collect 90% of the school's support without the others realizing it. This proves helpful in the school principal's efforts to extend Mischa's study abroad. Act II Part I: A Reunion After Yukitsuki makes a box lunch for Bobby, he briefly thinks about the type of teasing Kazuhide would give him if they ate together. This contributes to his decision to eat alone. Kazuhide shows up in Bobby's drama class later that day, where he teases Yukiha enough to provoke a punch. He falls over, and Bobby accidentally trips over him. After school, Kazuhide decides to take Yukiha, Bobby, and Mikiya to the arcade. They run into Tsukasa, and Bobby has to explain that Tsukasa is actually a guy. Before they can go, however, Bobby passes out. Bobby eats with Kazuhide and Yukiha's group the following day, and Kazuhide provokes Eri's and Yukitsuki's anger to the point that they drag him off the rooftop and away. He disappears for the rest of the day. Kazuhide's next appearance is Act II: Chapter 6, where he accompanies the others to the hot springs. He gets Sherman's attention by mentioning the cameras Sherman had disguised as rocks, much to Bobby's exasperation. After Bobby passes out, however, Kazuhide does not return home with Yukitsuki, the Tendo twins, and the second-year students. When he, Yukiha, and Mikiya return, he decides not to go with them to the bookstore, saying that he has other things to do. Part II: Blindness Kazuhide disappears for a while, but shows up in Act II: Chapter 12 as Bobby is storming back from the hospital. Noticing his friend's clear instability, Kazuhide tries to comfort him along with the others, but is shoved away harshly. Bobby thinks of Kazuhide in Act II: Chapter 16, noting the similarities between him, Tsukasa, and Kazuha. Later, Kazuhide is one of the first to notice the fact that Bobby is spending more time with the twins than anyone else. This makes Bobby a little on edge, since he had been trying to hide his illness while maintaining the normalcy of his life. Part III: The Twins Kazuhide does not appear again until Act II: Chapter 21, when Kyoichi's and Yukiha's friend groups get together to talk to Bobby. Mikiya and Yukiha make sure to remind Kazuhide to behave, and Tsukasa gets similar treatment from Takatsugu and Ayame. When Tsukasa complains, Yukitsuki begins radiating a terrifyingly hostile aura that quickly shuts both him and Kazuhide into silence. After Bobby tells the others about his illness, Kazuhide remarks that he had already figured out some of it, mainly thanks to their bond. Part IV: Moon and Snow Kazuhide eats lunch on the rooftop along with the rest of the cast in Act II: Chapter 30. He acts a little sullen, mainly due to the fact that everyone else in his close friend group was in a relationship. When (omitted .-.), Kazuhide sighs and asks the others to knock him out. After that incident, Yukitsuki pulls over Kazuhide in an attempt to ensure his silence regarding the manner. Bobby hears Kazuhide screaming in the distance as he leaves. The following afternoon, Kazuhide accompanies Bobby, Sherman, Yukiha, and Mikiya on a walk downtown, which is rudely interrupted after Bobby passes out once again. Part V: Deus Ex Machina Kazuhide is absent for most of this part. He does, however, appear in Act II: Chapter 37, where he ends up accidentally peeping on Yukitsuki and Bobby, along with most of the others. That afternoon, Kazuhide acts shocked and exasperated after Bobby says he's "too tired" to do anything with either him or Tsukasa. Kazuhide ends up going into a writing major in college, along with Bobby. He pools his money with Takashi and Tsukasa to buy a fancy camera, just to record (omitted .-.). Kazuhide eventually becomes a journalist. This job keeps him too busy to find a girlfriend, despite Bobby's and Mikiya's efforts to set him up. At one point, he goes to interview Eri thanks to her prominent position in her office job. After an unknown period of time, however, Kazuhide is able to settle down and get married. He eventually has a son, Kazushi, who ends up marrying Miu. Bonus Episodes Kazuhide is present in The Girl, and makes a remark about Yukiha's wedding after he adopts Miu. In The Shipping, Kazuhide, along with the others, head to the New Year's Eve festival. Mikiya ensures that a repeat of the former year would be avoided, but Kazuhide instigates more trouble after he starts teasing Bobby about Yukitsuki. His comments cause Bobby to run off into the crowd. In The Reunion, Kazuhide attends Yukiha's wedding, but claims to have attended more to see Mischa in a wedding dress. In the alternate ending, Bobby ultimately thanks Kazuhide for always brightening his day. The younger Kazuhide is also present on a photo near the grave. In the Valentine's Day special, Kazuhide holds an "emergency meeting" seeking help for a school project. Later, he appears along with Kyoichi, Takashi, and Akihisa, and they end up eating dinner with Yukiha, Mikiya, and Bobby. Relationships tba Differences from Canon * Kazuhide is somewhat more involved in the plot thanks to his close friendship with Bobby. * Any interaction between Kazuhide and Kyoichi's friend group happens offscreen in the canon; in the fanfiction, Kazuhide meets Tsukasa and Kazuha early on and eventually becomes good friends with Tsukasa. * Details about Kazuhide's family and future are slightly expanded upon in the fanfiction. Trivia * Kazuhide is the youngest of three children. Category:Fragment's Note: A Different Perspective Category:DF's Fan Works